1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector adapted for being normally and reversely mating with a mating connector and loading a card.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0164217, published on Jun. 9, 2016, discloses a USB socket connector including an insulative housing defining a plurality of passageways, a plurality of terminals accommodated in the passageways, and a shell enclosing the insulative housing. Each terminal has a contacting portion exposed on housing tongue portion. Glue is filled at a rear face of the insulative housing and an inner wall of the shell. Tiny slits may exist between the passageway and the terminal contacting portion.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0060110, published on Mar. 5, 2015, discloses a method for shielding electronic components from moisture. In one embodiment a printed circuit board having plug side connector is conformally coated while a flex circuit having receptacle side connector is not conformally coated and therefore exposed solder leads remain. To resolve the exposure issue, a seal is used around the connector. Besides, when receptacle side connector is coupled with plug side connector the mechanical friction between the connectors can be enough to remove a conformal coating from a contacted portion of plug side connector 404, allowing electrical communication between the connectors.
An improved USB socket connector having improved waterproof function is desired.